The present disclosure relates to systems and components of external fixation frames. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to struts and strut components using gear mechanisms for manipulation of an external fixation frame.
Many different types of bone deformities can be corrected using external fixation systems to perform the distraction osteogenesis process. For example, an Ilizarov device or similar external fixation system may be used. Such systems generally use rings also designated as fixation plates connected by threaded rods or struts for manipulation, lengthening, angulation, rotation, and translation of deformities of bones.
As the struts are manipulated, the rings or fixation plates change positions relative to one another, causing the bones or bone segments attached to the fixation plates to change positions relative to one another, until the bone segments are in a desired position relative to one another. Fixation systems have many areas which may be improved including, for example, the ease and precision with which the fixation system may be adjusted by a user, whether a clinician or a patient.